Maturity Has No Age
by 112charlie112
Summary: Ree Whitlock has been in Elm Tree, survived Burnywood. Now it's time to face the ultimate challenge: Adulthood. One night she ends up at Elm Tree again and spends the night there. What will come out of it. Who are the new generation of care kids?
1. Back To Burnywood

**Lots of people loved my past stories about Ree. So heres a new one, the sequel to the Ree stories. **

* * *

**1.**

I walk down the dark alleyway. Everything's so quiet at night, much more peaceful than during the day when theres people rushing around everywhere like their mad. I walk up to the cold iron black gates, they creak as I open them. This building's deserted, has been ever since I was fourteen years old and Burnywood was closed down for good. Thanks to Gaby falling off the roof in terror of Nina. I'm not angry at Gaby for it, but I haven't seen her since. When I moved in with my mum I kept in contact with Charlie, she told me when Gaby came out of hospital. She went straight into a foster home with her brother Rory. Charlie and I soon lost contact as I did with everyone from Burnywood. I haven't seen Rick for years either.

The gate clinks as I close it and walk up the path to the broken down grey building that used to be Burnywood, the place I grew up. I was there longer than Elm Tree and surprisingly it felt more like home. I get to the front door and prise open the lock with the screwdriver I brought with me. I walk inside the big empty house. It's so quiet, it never used to be. I walk through the hallway and into the office. All that's in there is a desk with two wooden chairs and an old filing cabinet that is now overrun with cobwebs.

I walk into the kitchen, most things are still there, except the dining table, chairs and the fridge, I wipe some dust from the counter which has collected over the eleven years Burnywood has been shut down for. This place still feels like home, but it's too quiet to be real. Burnywood has always been full of noises, people screaming and fighting. I always wished for it to stop, now I wish it never would.

I walk into the living room, the TV is still there, but looks more broken down than ever. I forgot how tiny that was. The sofas are still there, though they've been partly eaten away at by moths. I walk upstairs and into the bedroom that Gaby and I used to share, when I first came to Burnywood. There's still all three beds and the tiny bedside tables. I remember when Caroline came, I hated her, I wanted their to be a reason to get rid of her. Then she gave me one and I showed Gaby the real Caroline. I feel really bad about that now, but what's done is done. I wander into the bedroom that Gaby, Charlie and I once shared. The beds that we jumped on in excitement for Gaby's eleventh birthday. The plastic boxes we kept our clothes in are still under the beds, but their all empty.

I walk back downstairs and into the garden. This place is everything to me, why did I have to leave it? I wish I'd gone to Manor Hill with the rest of the Burnywood lot, instead of going off to live with my mum. That was a big mistake. Once I'd turned sixteen, mum started dating this man Cory. I hated him. Soon he moved in with us and that's when things got worse. Cory hurt me, he punched, slapped, scratched, kicked. It was horrible, I still have some scars to prove it. But I never told anyone, not even mum. She didn't notice anyway, too love struck. When I was eighteen I moved out and started living on my own. Once I'd turned twenty, mum and Cory broke up. I still love mum, but she blamed me for Cory leaving her. Though she knew why, because the next week she saw him getting cosy in an elevator with some tall blonde girly-girl.

I reach into my bag and take out a camera. Then I stand back and capture the view of Burnywood from the back garden. Then I walk round to the front and picture that as well. I sigh before tucking the camera back in my shoulder bag and walking back to the iron gate again. It creaks as usual when I open it and clinks when I close it. I start walking away from the building, keeping my focus on the path infront of me as I know that if I look back I'm going to tear up from the memories of Burnywood.

I get back to my flat and search my bag for my keys. Oh no! I left them at Jasmine's house. Jasmine is my one and only friend in the world right now. She's a teacher living with her newly wed husband Jack Hoffman. The only person I still know from Burnywood. Everytime I see him I think of Burnywood, that's why I came here tonight. They have a child aswell. Jack isn't the father of Frank, the funny little eleven year old. Jasmine had him when she was sixteen, but she loves him with all her heart. Her brother went to Burnywood before I arrived. She told me all about him. His name was Sammy, he was three years younger than Jasmine. A year after he arrived at Burnywood, there was another fire. Sammy was trapped and the next week Jasmine was wearing black.

I don't know where to go. I can't go to Jasmine's place as she the other Hoffman's are on holiday for the week in France. It's actually the same place we went with Burnywood, where Jack and I started a prank war, girls vs. boys. Those were the days. I start walking down the street again. My feet are aching really badly, I've been walking for way over an hour. Then I spot something else from my childhood. A big yellow house with red lined windows. Elm Tree house. There's a light on in the kitchen. Surely they'd let me stay the night. I wonder if Mike still works there. Probally not, since he would have retired by now.

I take a deep breath before walking towards the house. I pluck up all my courage and press the doorbell. I can vaguely hear it echoing through the house. I hear the sound of someone unlocking the door, then slowly the door is pushed open. My eyes nearly pop out of my head, "Tracy Beaker?" I ask in disbelief. Seeing a middle aged Tracy standing infront of me, looking as shocked as I do. "Ree Whitlock?" she asks in disbelief.

* * *

**It's got lots of people in it. Jasmine and her baby Frank, Jack from Burnywood!**

**Since she's arrived at Elm Tree house and it's still open. There's a new generation of care kids. I'm doing a syoc so you can submit your own character. Is you want to (and I'm begging you to) then heres the form.**

**Name:**

**Nickname (Optional):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Family Before Care:**

**Why their in Care:**

**How long they've been in Care for:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Future Dream Job:**

**Skills:**

**Opinion on School:**

**How well they do in School:**

**Their Ideal Love Interest:**

**Please take the time to submit a care kid, pwetty pwease (does puppy dog eyes) love Charlie xxx**


	2. One Night Only

**The current line up for Elm Tree house is Mollie Dune, Viola Clarke, Ciara O' Halle, Tilly Thompson, Laura Dawson, Karen Mulligan, Peter Blake, Richard Fletcher, James Pearson, Steve Dawson, Alex Dawson. Thankyou for submitting a care kid, I can now get on with the story, YAY! **

* * *

**2.**

"Never thought I'd see you here again" Tracy tells me, a smile growing on her face. I beam back at her, "you too. I thought you moved on, got past Elm Tree house for good" I say. Tracy shakes her head. "This place is part of me, I couldn't bare to part with it." she says. "I don't mean to sound rude. But why are you here?" she asks. I start playing with the end of my sleeves nervously. "Well, I kind of forgot my keys to get back home. I was wondering…" I trail off as Tracy gets the hint, "you could stay here" she finishes off for me. I nod my head, my face flustering. "Well, I don't see why not." she says, a smile coming back to my face. "Come on, I'll take you to the spare room." she says. I follow her through the house, this place has changed so much since I've been here, it's so quiet aswell, probally the kids are all in bed I'd hope.

We get to the spare room. This didn't used to be the spare room, I remember when it was Carmen's room. I sit down on the bed carefully, looking around the room. It's so weird being here, everything's changed. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Tracy asks me. I nod happily as she walks out to get it. Then I hear faint giggling from outside the door. I walk towards it and slowly peer round the door to see three girls kneeling on the floor by the door of the spare bedroom. I cough and they all look up at me. "What are you doing here?" I ask them. They stand up to face me, still giggling slightly. "I'd ask you the same question" the tallest one says. Another of the girls elbows her, then sighs and turns to face me. "We saw you come in, we were watching through our bedroom window." she tells me. The same girl she elbowed, elbows her back. "Ciara!" she moans. But the girl -Ciara- just rolls her eyes. I bite back a smile watching them. "How do you know Tracy?" the littlest one asks. I bend down slightly to talk to her. "Tracy used to work here when I lived here" they all look up at me mesmerized. "Tracy used to work here in the olden days?" the tallest girl asks.

The other girls look at her menacingly. "I am not old! It was only eleven years ago!" I protest. The girls giggle. "So what are your names then?" I ask. The tallest one perks up and holds out her hand to me, "Viola Clarke" she says. I shake her hand politely. "That's Tilly" she says pointing to the little girl, "she's only six, but she's still bonkers" Tilly giggles at this, I find the corners of my mouth prick up. The other girl steps forward holding out her hand, "and most importantly I'm Ciara," I shake her hand like I did with Viola. Ciara steps closer to me, "you haven't seen my unicorn have you? It's just I think he's run away" she whispers to me. I look back at her with a look of confusion and fear.

Just then Tracy comes walking down the hallway towards us. "Ah, I see you've met Ree" Tracy says. "Now of to bed you three" she calls. The girls runaway down the hallway giggling like mad. You can here the three slams of each of their doors. "Sorry about that" Tracy says to me. I shake my head, "no, their sweet. It was nice meeting them" I say truthfully. It was actually, it's so weird how things change. But those three girls kind of reminded me of Carmen, Lily and Tee. Tracy puts the cup of tea down on the bedside table in the spare room, "goodnight Ree" she says. I smile at her as I take a sip of the tea that I've just picked up from my bedside. "night Tracy" I say. Then Tracy walks out. I put the tea down and clamber into bed, placing the duvet over me neatly. Then I turn out the light and wait for whatever dreams are stored up in my head to be shown to me as I sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. If you submitted a character, did I portray them right? Only three of them were included in this chapter, the others I'll write about in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you can, it brightens my day knowing what you think of my story :) Love charlie xxx**


	3. Typical Elm Tree

**I know I said this one would introduce more characters, but that might come in a couple more chapters time. Sorry!**

* * *

**3.**

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I wake with a jolt as I hear the sound of someone screaming. It's followed by giggles, laughter, talking, shouting and even more screaming. I walk out of the spare bedroom and downstairs to where all the noise is coming from. The living rooms changed a lot, but it's still as messy and random as ever. There are lots of kids running around making lots of noise. "Look, that's Ree!" I turn to see Viola telling a girl with fiery red hair. Tilly runs up to me, "good morning" she says in her sweet little voice, before hugging my knees. I pat her back, not sure what else to do.

"Why are you here?" a tallish girl with brown hair and glasses asks me. Suddenly everyone's shouting questions at me. Tracy walks into the living room hearing all the noise, "QUIET!" she shouts. The whole room goes dead silent. "Thankyou. This is Ree Whitlock, she used to live here. She stayed here last night, but she probally won't be here for too long." Tracy tells everyone. "How do you know her?" A boy with curly black hair asks. I hold back a grin at their eagerness to discover the truth, solve the mystery. "She is an ex care kid, she lived here when I was still working here. Eleven years ago, so yes I've been here for fourteen years." Tracy says slowly, so everyone catches exactly what she's saying. "Yes, but if she's all grown up and stuff, then why exactly is she here?" a short girl with blonde hair asks, who's perched on the arm of a chair, currently occupied by a blonde boy who looks a lot like her. "She needed a place to stay, so I said she could stay here" Tracy tells them. "Now no more fighting or I'll ban TV for the rest of the week!" Tracy shouts.

"That's so unfair! I wasn't even the one fighting!" the blonde girl shouts. Everyone else joins in shouting how it's unfair. "End of, you all have to get along or else" Tracy tells them, before walking out of the room. I follow her into the kitchen, even this rooms changed. "Weird being back huh?" Tracy asks, as she starts clearing away the breakfast table. I start helping her put things away, "yeah, everything's changed so much" I say, because it really has. But one things the same, Tracy's still here. "So are you like a real care worker now?" I ask. Tracy smiles at me, "yeah, can you believe I'm head careworker?" she asks. My mouth drops open, my eyebrows raise, "You're head care worker?" I ask in disbelief. Tracy laughs at my expression, "well don't look so surprise, it was bound to happen at some point" she says. "So, do you want me to introduce you to the kids?" she asks me, starting to wash up some plates in the sink. "Um, maybe later." I say, "I should probally wait till they've calmed down" I say. Tracy laughs.

I go into the office to get Tracy's work folder as she asked me. But right next to it is an advertisement letter. I pick it up warily, looking around before I read it. It's advertising for a new careworker at Elm Tree house. I fold up the piece of paper really small and tuck it into the back pocket of my jeans. Then I walk back into the kitchen and hand Tracy her work folder. The doorbell rings, "I'll get it, it's probably my aunt!" someone shouts. Tracy gets up and runs to the door. I follow her out and see Viola opening the door. A window washer man is standing at the door. Viola scowls at him, "you're not my aunt, go away" she says, attempting to close the door in his face. "Viola!" Tracy shouts, keeping the door open. Viola runs off to the living room again. "Sorry about that" Tracy tells the window washer man. She gets out her money to pay him, "Ree, can I borrow a tenner?" she asks. I nod, then pull out my purse from the back pocket of my jeans. A Piece of paper falls out aswell, Tracy picks it up and looks at it. "Why do you have an advertisement for a careworker position here?" Tracy asks, holding up the piece of paper. I bite my lip, searching for an answer.

After Tracy's paid the window washer we both walk into the office. "Care to tell me?" Tracy asks. I look down at my feet, like I often did as a child when I got nervous or scared. "Everything's changed so much, I want something to remember this place by. Really I don't want to leave. Burnywood was my real home, it always has been and always will be, but Elm Tree was close second. I feel like I'm losing part of my childhood. I want to stay here where I feel at home. Which is why I want to apply for the position of the new careworker."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review if you can. I love hearing what you think of my stories. The care kids that live in Elm Tree now will probablt be introduced in Chapter 5 :) Love Charlie xxx**


	4. Careworker Whitlock

**This chapters quite short, but it just covers the simplest part of the story.**

* * *

**4.**

Jasmine and Jack got back from their holiday. Jasmine helped me write an application for the position of the careworker at Elm Tree. I told her about everything and she said she supports me 100%. See why she's my best friend? Tracy told me I'd need a letter of recommendation, so I got Jasmine to write that aswell, what with her being a teacher she deals with kids all the time and would know what they like. Also because she's an ex care kid aswell, just like me.

The next day I walk up to the front doors of Elm Tree. I ring the doorbell and Viola answers it immediately, "Aunt Lil!" she calls, her face drops as she sees me. "Oh, it's you" she says. Tracy walks up behind her. "Ree, come on in. Viola move out of the way" she calls, pushing Viola to the side so I can walk inside the house. Tracy and I walk into the office, I hand her the two letters and she reads over them. "Very good Ree. Obviously me and Jordon will both have to decide together who gets the job, but you have a good chance" I smile at her thankfully. Soon I'll feel at home. "Thanks Tracy, I'm really excited about it" I say with a big smile on my face. Tracy smiles back at me, "that's great. See you tomorrow say two o clock? We'll tell you whether you got the job then." she says. I smile at her again before walking out of Elm Tree house and back towards my flat.

"I'll get it Tracy, Aunt Lil's supposed to come today, it's probably her" I sigh at Viola talking about her aunt, who's probably never coming. "Sorry Vi, just me" I say, walking into Elm Tree. I go straight to the office, where Tracy and a tall man with scruffy blonde hair are. "Hi Ree, this is Jordon the other careworker here" she says pointing to the blonde man. "Ok, well we've thought about it and we've both decided that you've got the job!"

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it!**


	5. Meet The Kids

**It's been like forever since I last updated. I hope you still like it. Sorry for the wait :(**

* * *

**5.**

My first shift starts in two hours. I still can't believe I got the job. I never thought that I'd end up being a careworker. When I was still living with mum, dad and Prim, I always thought I'd be a famous singer when I was older. It was my life long dream. I wasn't that bad actually, though I haven't sung since I lost Prim. I'm going to try to distract myself from thinking about my sister as I know if I do I'll end up making myself cry. I walk into the living room and turn the TV on. I end up watching the Jeremy Kyle show, which is BORING! Maybe if my dad was still alive he'd go on their to talk about his rollercoaster of a life. Marrying mum then having Prim and I. Telling us mum was dead to hide the fact she'd really left him for another man. Then abusing his children and eventually being arrested. Now I think about it, my life really is messed up. I guess that's why I'm going back to Elm Tree, to make sure none of the other kids have such horrific childhoods as I did.

I look at my watch and quickly scramble to my feet. It's quarter to ten, I'm going to be late for my first day if I don't hurry. I quickly pick up my handbag and pull my coat on as I walk outside. I look the door and chuck the keys in my bag before unlocking my bike and riding down towards Elm Tree house. I know that a twenty five year old riding a bike may be a bit weird in some people's eyes, but I can't ride a car. I took lessons then when I took the drivers test I accidently drove into a stop sign and obviously failed. I haven't had the guts to take the test again so I ride my bike. But luckily I've never cycled into a stop sign. Or anything for that matter.

I quickly park my bike outside the house and padlock it just to make sure it doesn't get stolen. Then I ring the doorbell repeatedly. "No Viola, I'm getting it" I hear a male voice say rather loudly. "But Aunt Lil will be coming any time soon, I don't want you to be the first person she meets!" I hold back a grin as the door swings open and the sight of Viola and a young boy meet my eye. "Hi, can I come in?" I ask. The boy stares back at me like I'm something really odd like an ostrich or something. "Earth to James" Viola says, waving a hand in his face. He blinks then smiles at me. "James Pearson, what's your name?" he asks me, holding out his hand. "Ree Whitlock" I say shaking it. He grins at me wildly and I feel as though I want to run away from him. "Are you sure you're Ree, you don't look old enough to be a careworker" he says. I giggle slightly and twiddle my hair. Viola rolls her eyes and walks off. "Well aren't you a cutie pie" I say, tickling his cheek. His smile fades and he looks up at me angrily. "Do not call the future prime minister cute!" he says, knocking my hand away.

I make my way around him and towards the office. "Morning" I say to tracy as I hang my coat up on a peg. "Oh, morning Ree" she says, smiling back at me. "I was wondering if you would help Tilly move rooms today. She's moving in with Karen" Tracy tells me, looking up from her computer. "No problem, where are their rooms?" I ask. Suddenly the door swings open and Ciara walks in. "I can show you to their rooms" she says. I smile at her and start walking towards the door. She stands in the doorway with her arms and legs spread out, not letting me move. "Um, Ciara. Can I get past you?" I ask, trying to walk around her. She blocks that exit aswell. "Not unless you guess the name of my unicorn" she says. I look back at her like she's mad. Well I'm pretty sure she is mad. She looks a bit old to believe in unicorns if you ask me. "How am I supposed to know your unicorns name?" I ask in a disbelieving tone. "You're supposed to guess! What would be the point in knowing?" she asks angrily. "Ok, Ok. Is your unicorn called Beth?" I ask, as it's the first name that pops into my head. "No! It's Elizabeth. But I'll let you past anyway as Elizabeth says I've got to show more appreciation to old people."

I walk past her, gritting my teeth together. I'm not old! Ciara follows behind me. "So where is Tilly's room then?" I ask, trying to make civil conversation and avoid her randomness that makes me uncomfortable. "This way" she says, "watch out for wild turnips" she whispers to me. I nod my head, pretending I understand. "Right, we wouldn't want them now would we?" I say. Ciara leads me down the hallway then stops outside a door. "This is Tilly's room" she says. Well duh! "Thanks you can go now" I say, still trying to sound happy. But obviously failing. "Don't worry, I can take a hint" she says, before walking off down the other end of the hallway. I knock on the door and see little Tilly from the other night, "hi Tilly" I say, crouching down to match her height. "I'm going to help you move into Karen's room" I tell her. She nods at me then walks out holding lots of bags. I suspect their full of her stuff to move bedrooms. I follow her into the room with _Karen's Room_ written in bubble letters on a poster stuck to the door.

Tilly opens the door and walks into the room. In the room is a small girl with fiery red hair sitting on a bed by the window. "Hi you must be Ree" she says, "I'll help you move the bed" she tells me. I smile at her as we walk into Tilly's room again and carry the bed frame in together. Once we've moved all of Tilly's stuff into Karen's room, Tracy calls from downstairs, "DINNER!" The two girls rush downstairs, pushing me aside. I laugh to myself as I make a start for the door. I jump as something beeps loudly. Then I realise it was the little blue phone sitting on top of Karen's bed. I look out of the doorway before quickly grabbing the phone and looking at the message she's just received. Woah! I read all the texts she's passed with this person, confused of what's going on. But it's not hard to guess that whoever this person is, they aren't who Karen thinks they are.

_Hi I'm Dan. What's your name?_

_Karen._

_That's a pretty name. Is ur face as pretty as your name?_

_No. I'm ugly_

_How old r u?_

_19. How old are you?_

_I don't believe u. I'm 18._

_Don't believe u either_

_Maybe we should meet up_

_I don't know. My socail worker would go mad_

_Socail worker?_

_Yeah, I live in a care home_

_Oh, sorry xxx_

_That's ok, I've been here for years now, it already feels like home_

_I could take you out to dinner, we'd have a great time. I love Italian food._

_I love Italian food to!_

_So it's a date?_

_Yeah. When?_

_How's Thursday for you?_

_Thursdays great._

_Kaykay. C u at eight on Thursday at Alpino's_

_Can't wait xxx_

This isn't good. I can't let Karen meet up with this strange man. I guess I'll just have to meet her and this _Dan_ guy at Alpino's on Thursday at eight. I wonder how he got her number anyway, is he like a stalker? Did a friend leave it around or something? I'll find out everything on Thursday. I quickly put her phone down back on her bed and walk downstairs into the kitchen. Pretending I know nothing.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review I'll give you a mind hug if you do :) Love Charlie xxx**


	6. Karen's Date

**I'm writing this in the middle of the night, so I hope it still seems alright :)**

* * *

**6.**

"I'm going out" Karen calls from the hallway as she makes her way towards the door. I quickly slip out of the kitchen and grab my jacket and bag before sneaking out of the door aswell, without being noticed. I guess all the sneaking around at Burnywood really did help. I watch Karen walk towards the bus stop. I follow her and stand around the corner as she sits down on the bench. I pull my scarf around my neck and put my sun glasses on from my bag. The bus pulls up and I follow Karen onto the bus, sitting in the seat behind her. The bus sets off and I eye her carefully as she begins texting someone. Dan I suspect. The bus stops and I get off along with Karen. She starts walking towards the restaurant Alpino's where she said she'd meet Dan. "Karen!" I call. She spins around in less than a second, her fiery red hair blowing into her face from the wind. "Ree! What are you doing here?" she asks me angrily, obviously not suspecting me to turn up. "You can't go and meet Dan. You don't know him" I protest. She puts her hand on her hips sternly. "How do you know about Dan?" she asks angrily. I bite my lip. "I kind of read your texts. Your phone kept beeping, I was curious. I wanted to make sure you were ok. When I was about your age I made a stupid mistake of going home with a man I didn't know. It was the stupidest thing I ever did." I tell her. "Karen, I don't want that to happen to you. Because it didn't end happily" I inform Karen. She fiddles with her hair uncomfortably.

"Dan was so nice to me. We've been texting each other for ages. He really understood me, he made me feel special. No-one's ever done that before. Not even my real family." she says so quietly it's almost a whisper. "Karen, you know you can't believe what people say" I tell her. "But I know how you feel. Spencer made me feel like that. But it was stupid for me to trust him, like it's stupid for you to trust Dan. You can't turn up at Alpino's" I say. Karen pushes her hair out of her face. "But I can't just not turn up. I made a promise, he'll get worried" she says. I nod in agreement. "But, I do have a plan. Do you trust me on this?" I ask her. She looks up and down at me for a second before nodding, "I trust you Ree" she says, taking a deep breath. I smile at her warmly. "Good. Here's the plan…"

I chew on some lettuce at the back of Alpino's, watching the door closely. Standing by it is a middle aged man with thick dark hair, holding a bunch of roses. I watch Karen as she walks into the shop, clutching her phone inside her pocket. My own phone is sitting next to me on the table, I can hear everything she does. The middle aged man walks up to her, "Karen?" he asks. She nods her head. "I knew you weren't nineteen" he says. He's obviously Dan. Who isn't who he says he is either. "I knew you weren't really eighteen" Karen says. Dan laughs (well at least I think that's his name). "I'm not Dan." he says. "I'm his dad Graham" the man says. Karen smiles at him. "Oh. Nice to meet you Graham. Dan told me about you" she says. They both sit down at a table for two and start up a conversation about what Karen likes. Everytime she says something Graham immediately says _So does Dan_ or something similar. I can tell he's not genuine. "After lunch do you want to come back to my place?" Graham asks. My ears prick up at this. "Dan should be back. He's been at football all day" he tells Karen, who appears to be buying it. "Sure, I'd love to" she says.

I quickly rush out of the door after Karen and Graham quickly. They walk down the street and I end up running to catch up with them. "Karen, stop!" I call, pulling at her jacket. She turns round and exchanges a look with Graham. "Who's this?" Graham asks, eyeing me warily. Karen sighs. "This is my careworker, Ree. Maybe Dan's told you about her" Karen says. Graham nods at her. "Yeah, he has" Graham says. "Maybe you'd like to come to?" he asks me. I shake my head. "No I don't. Neither does Karen. I'm taking you home" I tell her. She looks at me sadly. "No!" she says. I look at her in disbelief. "Ree, I don't want to go home. I want to go back to Graham's house and meet Dan" Karen says. I grip her arm tighter, not believing my ears. "Karen, this guy is obviously Dan! If I have to I'll call the police" I threaten. Karen rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll come. Sorry Graham, I'd love to meet Dan but if I get in trouble with the police again I'll be sent to court again" Karen says. I pull her arm and lead her towards the bus stop.

"What do you think you're playing at young lady?" I ask her furiously. She looks down at her feet, sniffing slightly. "He's not Dan! Didn't you hear him? He's Dan's dad" Karen says. I shake my head. "Karen, Dan isn't real. That man made him up to get close to you" I tell her. She looks at me confused. "Why would he do that to me? I thought he was my friend?" Karen asks, shocked by the realization. "Because he has a sick mind. But it's ok, we're going home now."

We get back and I go into the office to fill Tracy in on what happened. We both go up to talk to Karen, who agrees to report 'Dan's' number to the police. They interview Karen on what happened, ignoring the tears she sheds. I wrap my arm around her protectively as she tells the story of how everything happened, spilling tears as she speaks. Soon the police leave and Karen goes upstairs. I walk into the office again and am interviewed by Tracy, who's wondering exactly what happened from my view. If it was Mike he'd be furious but Tracy was once in my shoes, and understands fully what it's all like.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you have any ideas for future chapters? Please review (more mind hugs!)**


	7. James' New Obsession

**What do you think? Please leave a review (MORE mind hugs on offer) It's been a while since I last updated, but I've been really busy with the school play, where I'm playing the lead. The performance is next Friday. Wish me luck :)**

* * *

**7.**

I walk in through the doors of Elm Tree, after parking my bike outside. "I'm here!" I call through the house, taking my coat off and hanging it on the stand. "h-hi Ree" I turn around and see the messy haired James. "Morning James." I say. "What's going on today?" I ask, wondering if we'll be doing anything vaguely interesting. "Nothing much" James tells me. "Mollie's out today, she's at her friends house for the day, so she won't be around" he says as we walk into the kitchen. "So what were you planning on doing then?" I ask him, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. I pour myself some water. "I think us two should have some alone time" he says. I spit out the water that I just sipped, only to find I've spewed water all over Jordon who's just entered the room. I look up at him for a few seconds, before quickly running outside away from the scene.

I walk towards the small seating area outside, concealed by trees where I'd like to sit sometimes to relax. I smile at Viola, Tilly and Laura as I spot them sitting down chatting together. "Hi Ree" they chime together. "You look out of breath. Have you been running?" Viola asks me. I try to cut down the panting. "Sort of. I was running away from Jordon" I tell the girls. "You really don't like him, don't you?" Laura asks. The girls laugh at her joke. I roll my eyes at her. "No, I mean I was running from what I did to him" I explain, making them laugh again. "What _did_ you do to Jordon then Ree?" Laura asks eagerly, obviously awaiting my answers. "I spat in his face" I say. The girls burst out laughing, "It's not funny!" I protest, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing. "Oh it is" Viola says through her giggles. I roll my eyes again. "Alright, alright. Settle down. What are you girls doing?" I ask them. Laura sighs. "Being bored. There's nothing to do!" Laura exclaims. I roll my eyes for the third time. "Honestly, what do you guys do for fun nowadays? When I was younger and living here we'd have loads of fun outdoors, not sit around being bored!" I tell them, trying to make it sound exciting. "We don't know all those lost to the ages games you used to play" Viola moans. "Hey! I'm only twenty five" I say. "And anyways I can teach you if you don't know. Though I bet you would know most of the games from my time." I say.

We walk into the main garden area and I place the football down on the grass. "You guys all know how to play football right?" I ask. They nod. "Good, then let's start a game" I say, walking over to the goal. "Wait, wait, wait" Viola says, with her hands out infront of her. "I sort of know how to play. I just don't know any tactics, rules or how to play" she says. I look at her in confusion. "What? That makes no sense. You can't say you know how to play, then say that you need to learn how to play, that's madness!" I say. I sigh and take her through how to play the game. Soon we've started up a game. James, Peter and Steve come out and join in the game. We start playing boys vs. girls. Peter hit's the ball and suddenly WHAM! It flies through the air and into my shoulder. I clutch it protectively as the kids all run over to me, shocked. "What happened? Are you ok?" Laura asks me. "This is your fault Peter!" She exclaims accusingly. "I didn't mean to!" he says in defense. "I'm really sorry Ree" he says to me, more sweetly. "Do you want me to give you the kiss of life?" James asks eagerly, stepping forwards towards me. "It's my shoulder, not my lips!" I protest. "Anyway I'm fine. But I think I'll leave you guys to play, football really isn't my thing" I tell them.

I walk back inside and into the kitchen. "Hey" Tracy says from the oven. I smile at her as I go to help her with lunch. "Can I help with anything?" I ask, trying to do something useful instead of being used as a piñata. "Yeah, can you chop those onions?" she asks. I nod and start chopping the onions. The phone rings and Tracy goes to get it. I continue chopping onions, feeling my eyes start to water. Soon enough the tears do come pouring down my face. James and Peter walk into the kitchen together laughing. "What's up Ree?" James asks, spinning the football on his finger. "Crying over me? I do have that effect" he says cockily. I roll my eyes. "In your dreams" I say. "It's the onions. Want a whiff?" I ask, pushing an onion into James' face. His eyes start to tear up. "What's the matter? Not crying over me are we?" I ask, in a mock voice of James'. "No" he says, wiping his eyes. "It's just Peter's such a dork it makes me emotional sometimes" he says. I hold back the laughter, realising Peter is standing right next to James. "HEY!" Peter calls defensively.

The two boys run out and Tracy walks back in, avoiding being ran into. "Who was that?" I ask, wondering who was calling. Tracy looks behind her to make sure no-one's listening. "That was James' socail worker. His uncle's back in town and he's moving to Manor Hill" Tracy tells me. I put the onions down and stare up at her. "What? They can't do this. Manor Hill is where all my friends from Burnywood went after Gaby fell of the roof. It was horrible, it turned everyone into bullies, even Charlie! They can't send James there, he'll change aswell. James is so sweet. Yes annoying, but mostly sweet!" I exclaim. "What's so bad about his uncle anyway? I thought he went straight into care after his parents accident" I say. Tracy walks over to me and finish off making the lunch. "He did. But James used to stay at his uncle's house at weekends so he still had part of his old life back you know? He really enjoyed it, but then his uncle got this girlfriend who used to hang around when James was staying over. She was an alcoholic and brought James' uncle to alcohol. Soon James's uncle became an alcoholic to. One weekend when James stayed over, his uncle and his uncle's girlfriend got really drunk and did some stupid things. Because of that they got a restraining order from James. Now his uncle has split up from the girlfriend and has moved into town. He doesn't know that James still lives here, he was told he was sent somewhere else. If he finds out then James could be in big trouble." Tracy explains. I finish of chopping the onions as she speaks. "Then what do we do?" I ask.

* * *

**I'll update next after 3 reviews *hint hint* Love Charlie xxx**


	8. The Dawsons

**8.**

"Whatever it was you think I did, I didn't do it!" James says, sitting down on the office chair. Tracy laughs from the seat next to me. "It's alright James, you're not in trouble" she reassures him. "We've just got to tell you something. It's quite important, so be serious" Tracy says. She takes a deep breath as I fidget in my chair, not liking having to give him this news. "You're uncle Nick is back in town, your social worker wants you to be moved to another care home. On Tuesday next week you'll be moved to Manor Hill" Tracy says quickly. James leans back on his chair, not blinking at all. "I'm so sorry Jam-" I begin, but am cut off as he storms out the door. Tracy makes a start, "I've got it" I say, following him out.

He storms into his room, slamming the door behind him. I watch from the top of the stairs as Laura knocks on the door, then walks in. I quickly run to the door and look through the small gap at the two. "Leave me alone Dawson!" James calls, from where he's lying on the floor in, curled up in a ball. "As if" Laura says, walking over to him. She sits down next to him as he sits up to look at her. "If you're here to make fun of me then get it over with" James sneers at her. Laura sighs at him and rolls her eyes. "I'm not here to make fun of you. I heard what Tracy said, I was listening in" she says, but continues before he can respond. "I know what you've been through. My dad came back for me and the boys two weeks after moving into Cromwell House. We're not allowed to see him, so once the police had taken him away we were moved to Elm Tree. I understand fully what you're going through, so don't think I'm trying to deceive you or anything" Laura explains to James, who listens to her without question. He looks up at her. "But I don't want to go. It was alright for you as you'd only been at Cromwell House for two weeks. I've been here for four years, it's my home!" he moans. Laura sighs. "I know. But I wouldn't suggest you do anything reckless, as that will only lead to more trouble. Trust me" she says. "Remember when I first arrived here and tried to make a break through the window. I fell into a tree and Jordon had to carry me out" she says, making them both laugh. "Yeah I remember that. It was hilarious. For me anyway" he says. I smile to myself at their conversation. Looks like they've become friends.

I tiptoe down the hallway and towards the stairs. I walk into he living room where the boys are playing foosball. "Hey Ree, wanna play?" Alex asks. "You do know how to play?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow. "Ku, course I do" I say in an unconvincing voice. "Alright, teach me then" I say, joining them at the table. And sure enough they do teach me and the game is much more complicated than I'd ever imagined. "This game is too hard, I'm out" I say, walking off. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of orange juice. Steve walks in. "Want some juice?" I ask him. He shakes his head and I put the juice away in the fridge again. I grab a biscuit from the jar and sit down at the table. "Can I help you?" I ask him as he sits down opposite me. "If someone wanted to take me away, and I didn't want to go. You'd stop them from taking me right Ree?" he asks me, looking really awkward and going slightly red. I nod, getting suspicious now. "Steve, spill" I demand him. I wonder what he's going to tell me. Hopefully not another internet paedophile. "I got this letter in the post this morning" Steve says, sliding a small blue envelope across the table, towards me. I take it and open it up, revealing the letter inside.

_Dear Steve, _

_I'm writing this to you as you're second oldest and I don't know Jamie's address. I'm really sorry for my actions when you still lived with me. I think I hurt you the most. I'm also sorry for what happened last year at the other care home. I didn't think they'd move you half way across the country. I've managed to find you're new address to send you this letter. I've been a rubbish dad to you and the others. I really want to make it up to you. I really want to see you and make things better. Call me on my mobile 018478292739732 between three and seven pm, I'll be at work if you call out of those limits. _

_Love dad._

"Do you want to meet him?" I ask Steve. He looks up at me and shrugs. "You don't have to" I say, sympathising with him. "But should I? I want what's best for my family, Laura, Alex, Ethan, Jamie and I. Their my main family. I love them and they come first. What do I do?" He asks angrily. I sigh deeply. "Do what you thinks best. Follow your heart" I say, reaching my hand across the table and clutching his. "I guess I should then, just to see whether he has changed. If he has then great, if he hasn't then I guess that's dad's loss" Steve says, coming to a realisation. I nod happily. "Good for you" I say, standing up and leaning over to give him a hug. "Don't worry I'm going to help you guys through this." I reassure them.

* * *

**Hope you like it :) I couldn't wait for the third review, too excited!**


	9. Bye Bye Peter Blake

**I'm incredibly sorry for the wait. You have no idea how guilty I feel about it. But I really hope you like it and the quality of the chapter makes up for my laziness :) Love Charlie xxx**

* * *

**9.**

The doorbell rings loudly, echoing through the house. Viola runs towards the door, but I get there just in time to pull her away. "Viola, that's not for you! You know it's Mr Dawson" I tell her. She stops fighting to get to the door and slumps off upstairs. Laura runs into the hallway, followed by Alex and Steve. "Is dad here?" Laura asks excitedly. I nod, then quickly walk to the door and open it. A tall man with messy blonde hair and sharp features is standing there in jeans and a light blue shirt, leaning against the side of the door frame. Next to him is a skinny woman with long red hair, wearing a tiny dress that barely covers any of her and extremely high heels. She's got her face nuzzled into the man's neck, both her hands on his chest. He has his hands on her waist, but looks at me as I open the door. I can tell by the sharp features of his face, that the man is Mr Dawson. "I'm here to see my kids" he says, then looks back down at the red head. "Why don't you follow me?" I suggest, leading them into the kitchen, where I can hear the sounds of Laura's loud voice.

We walk into the kitchen, where all three of the Dawson kids are sat around the dining table. "Laura, Alex, Steve?" Mr Dawson asks, walking into the kitchen, still attached to the clingy red head girl. "Daddy! You've come to love me!" Laura calls running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he shakes off the red head. "Laura, my you've grown" Mr Dawson says. "You're not my little girl anymore. Hey!" he says, pulling Alex into a bear hug. "You look so more grown up too, have you had your hair cut?" Alex nods, then wraps his arms around his father again. Steve walks closer to the three. "Steve" Mr Dawson says, his smile faded as he nods when saying his name. Steve stands further away from them as the three hug again.

Aggravated by the scene, I walk away from them and into the office. Peter is sitting down on the chair opposite Tracy's, where she's talking to him. "Hey guys" I say, walking further into the room and sitting down next to Peter. "I've been talking to Peter about the Taylor's" Tracy says. I nod, getting what she means. Tracy told me earlier about Mr and Mrs Taylor, who are thinking about fostering Peter. "Oh, that's great news then" I say, smiling at them both. Peter gives me a small smile, which I know as a fake smile as I used them a lot throughout my childhood. Tracy lets Peter go back to his friends after a long chat. I sneak out of the office after him.

"Peter" I call, walking down the upstairs corridor behind him. "Peter!" I call again as he quickens his pace. I knock on his bedroom door, before opening it. "Peter, what's wrong?" I ask him, sitting down on the end of his bed, where he's resting his chin on his knees, staring out of the window with a blank face. "You can tell me Peter. I won't make fun of you" I say reassuringly. He looks up at me, his eyes glistening. "I know this may sound stupid. But I don't want to leave. This is my home, the people that live here are my family. And what if I don't like the Taylor's? What if I hate it there? What if their mean to me? What if they foster another child that's really annoying?… like James!" he says, resting his head on my shoulder. I rub his arm soothingly. "It's ok to be nervous. Everyone feels like this when they're fostered for the first time. Only about one in a billion foster families fail" I tell him. It sounds more official and convincing when I use numbers. "But what if I'm that one in a billion?" Peter asks me, sounding concerned. "Then it's the Taylor's loss! If they don't like you then their stupid. Just don't worry so much and everything will be fine!"

The next day I walk into Elm Tree house at ten o clock. The atmosphere is exasperating. It's totally manic. Everyone's running around the place giggling, screaming, yelling, everything! I push my way to the living room, through all the balloons that are being hit around in the middle of the hallway. I go and sit down next to Tilly on the sofa, who's trying to watch something on TV, but people keep running infront of the screen so she can't see it. I notice the banner James and Fletcher are putting up _Goodbye Peter_ is written across in big spoldgy letters, obviously drawn in marker pen.

I take the three balloons from Mollie's hand and hang them up above her head, where she's been trying to jump up to reach for ages. "Thanks Ree" she says, beginning to tie three more balloons together. I make my way around her, towards the office. "Morning Ree" Tracy says brightly, as I walk into the office. "Everything is well manic out there" I say, hanging my coat up on the stand. "It's Peter's leaving party. He's moving in with the Taylor's" Tracy explains to me. I nod. "So I heard." I say, "and what does Peter think of all this?" I ask curiously. Tracy shrugs uncertainly. "I suppose he's happy about it. He seemed to be" Tracy says. "He's In the garden if you want to talk to him, getting away from all the chaos."

I walk into the garden and around to the area sectioned off by trees. Peter is sitting on the old car seats that are out there. I sit down on the other one. "There's a party waiting for you" I tell him. He looks up at me vaguely. "I'm not going" he says plainly, picking leaves off of the bushes around him angrily. I sigh, "a lot of work has gone into this party for you" I say, hoping to change his mind. "I'm not talking about the party. I'm talking about going to live with the Taylor's. I'm not going. I don't want to. There not my family" he says, ripping up a leaf to shreds in his anger. "Look, I know you're upset. The people here are your family, I get that. As their family there doing what's best for you, letting you free" I explain. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me, slightly more colour in his face now. "If it means that much to you. Then ok. I'll go to the party" he says, a small smile forming on his lips.

We walk into the living room, hand in hand. Everyone cheers as they spot Peter, who blushes at everything. "I'm going to miss you Peter" Viola says, real pain in her voice. Peter's blush turns to tomato as Viola smiles at him widely. I walk over to Steve who's standing in the corner, looking at Laura and Alex with deep longing. "We're a family" I say to him. "And that means no-one gets left behind" I finish, smiling at him. He smiles back at me as I pull him onto the dance floor and we begin to dance weirdly together to the up beat music. Everyone laughs at my weird dance moves, which weren't intentionally so bad, but I thought I'd just go with it.

* * *

**Please leave a review, it would mean the world to me. More mind hugs will come your way, and if you leave an extra funky review then I'll throw in some invisible shoes (their so powerful, you can't even feel that they're there) Love ya! Especailly if you review. Four reviews = Chapter 10!**


	10. Seargant Fletcher

**I hope you like it. I couldn't be bothered to wait for the fourth review. ENJOY!**

* * *

**10.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" We all yell, some of the kids pulling party poppers and chucking the balloons in the air. Richard walks in, his floppy blue hair covering one eye and partly hiding his surprised and amused expression. Today is Richard's fifteenth birthday, only one more year left of living in this dump. "You shouldn't have. I don't want to make a fuss" Richard says quietly, edging further into the room. "Aw, come on Rich. We worked hard on this" Laura says, from where she's half hugging Tilly from behind her. "All right then" Richard says in a sort of whisper. "CAKE!" Viola screams, running over to a beautiful cake covered in blue icing and _Richard_ written in white. The girls helped me make it earlier, though they did most the work as I'm a helpless cook.

The rest of the party goes great. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Dancing, eating, talking, laughing. Even Jordon is having fun, as Ciara and Mollie force him to dance with them. Honestly, he isn't the best dancer I've seen. There's a knock at the door. I edge around the dance floor to get to the door and answer it before Viola runs past screaming for her Aunt Lil. I manage to get past all the party stuff to get to the door, without triggering Viola. "Hi" A tall, dark haired man says as I open the door. He smiles at me, showing off his amazingly white teeth and great smile. "Um, I'm Jack Lockwood. Is Tracy here?" He asks me. I blink, coming back into focus and distracting myself from his looks and great manor. "Yeah, I'll go get her" I say plainly.

I walk back into the living room. Oh my god, he's so hot! Is all I can think. And he seems really kind and sweet. He was smiling at me which is a good smile. Such a great smile. And he has impeccable manors. "Tracy, there's someone here to see you. Says his name is Jack Lockwood" I tell her, peering around the living room door. Tracy jumps slightly, pushing her way through the crowd of dancing care kids. "Jack, you're early" Tracy says as she opens the door. I stand a few metres behind her. "I know I'm sorry. I can go if you want" he says, making a start towards a sleek red car. Wow! "No, no. It's alright, why don't you come in?" Tracy asks, making way for him to enter. I smile at him myself as they both walk into the office. I only realise when I offer to take his coat how wet it is outside. His coat's nearly soaked through. I didn't realise it was raining. I was too distracted by his looks to care.

"Ree, can you get Jordon please?" Tracy asks as I peer around the office door. I call into the living room and stay in there as Jordon goes to see Tracy and Jack. "Wanna dance?" I spin around and see James grinning at me. "Come on, I'll be going to manor hall soon. It's the least you can do" he says. I roll my eyes, but take his hands in my own. He tries to put them on my waist, but I know what he's like. He spins me around suddenly and abruptly begins a freestyle break dance routine. Everyone claps as he finishes, winking at me. He walks back to me, looking satisfied. "When did you learn all those moves?" I ask him, as I never knew he was such an amazing dancer. "I guess I just picked them up. My mum and dad used to dance a lot and I picked up a few moves from them" he explains, grinning at me wildly.

After a while of dancing, I walk back into the office to see what's going on. Jack smiles up at me as I walk in. "Ree!" Tracy says happily as she spots me. "I've just been talking to Jack. His sister Esther is going to be doing some work experience here for a while" Tracy explains. I nod, understandingly. "Cool" I say. "Is she still a teenager then?" I ask, remembering doing work experience when I was about fifteen, sixteen. "She's a little older, around nineteen. But she's been thinking about becoming a careworker for a while. I thought maybe you could show her around and help her get used to this place" Tracy tells me. I nod again. I wish it was Jack coming here, not his sister. I'm sure she's lovely (if she's anything like Jack) but Jack's just so sweet and he has these kind eyes… what am I talking about? I can't have a crush on him already. The history of my relationships is awful anyway. I've had a few boyfriends in my time, but none of the relationships ended well. There was Rick Barber, but he messed that up. Rory Martin, which I thought would be the best thing ever, but we just didn't have a spark. I don't think Gaby was really happy about it either. Me being her best friend, I don't think she expected to catch us snogging. Then there was Liam O' Donavon. I first met him after a tennis match. He was probably the most long term relationship I had. But he went back to living with his brother, who lived in Whales. The long distance relationship wasn't really working, so we ended it. I dated Sammy Barilo when I was about sixteen. That's how I met Jasmine, his sister. But that ended at his death. I haven't had a boyfriend since. When you're other half dies, then you can't bring yourself to date for a while.

* * *

**Really hope you love it! Please please please leave a review. I'll give you a mind hug. Love Charlie xxx**


	11. Tiny Tilly

**I hope you like this chapter. Pretty please review :) Love Charlie xxx**

* * *

**11.**

When I walked in through the doors of Elm Tree house this morning, I thought it would be a regular day as usual. But I was far from right. All I was aware of (and cared about) was Jack was coming round later, with his sister Esther the trainee care worker. I hope I don't embarrass myself infront of Jack, or any of the kids embarrass me. I can't have another failed relationship, or I'm sure I'll be alone for the rest of my life. Where else am I going to find someone that makes me feel the way Jack does? When I'm around him, I get butterflies in my stomach and just want to punch myself before I say something stupid, like on of Ciara's bizarre but brilliantly thought up lines.

"Hi Tilly" I say as I walk past her in the hallway. She glares at me as she pushes me against the wall on her way past. That isn't at all like the Tilly I know. But I'm sure she'll be all right soon. I walk into Peter's old room and start taking down all the posters and taking away all the junk he left behind. Then I strip the covers off his bed and put them in the wash basket. I pick it up and carry the wash basket back through the hallway. Mollie, Viola and Ciara run past me, screaming and laughing. One of them pushes the washing basket out of my hands and everything in it goes flying. "Oh Ree, I'm so sorry" Mollie says, frantically picking up all the sheets and clothes that were in there. "It's ok. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it" I reassure her calmly, helping her pick up the rest of the washing.

The three girls run on as I continue walking down the stairs. "Ree, can you vacuum the living room please?" Tracy asks as she walks out of the kitchen. I look unsure. "Please?" She begs, doing her best puppy dog eyes. I sigh, "alright then" I say groaning. I carry the wash basket and leave it in the laundry room, before taking the vacuum from there and taking it into the living room. It's completely empty, which is good as there won't be anyone to moan about the noise of the vacuum. I plug it in and turn it on, starting to vacuum the room. I quickly switch it off again as I hear faint sobs coming from a corner of the room I look behind the sofa in the corner and see a swish of light brown hair. "Tilly?" I ask quietly. Not sure whether she's still angry like before. "No. I'm not Tilly" a sweet little voice replies through sniffled sobs. I kneel down beside her. "You're not fooling anyone" I say gently. She looks up at me slightly, through her hair. "What do you want?" she asks me coldly, a real edge of ice in her voice, that I would never expect. "I just want to know what's the matter" I say softly, not wanting to provoke her. "NOTHING!" Tilly yells, pushing me over onto my back and running out of the room in a rage.

I pick myself up and walk into the office. Tracy is sitting in the head careworkers chair, whilst Jack is sitting in one of the two on the other side of the desk. Next to him on the other chair is a short girl with dark brown hair and a blue and white jumpsuit on over a long sleeved turquoise t-shirt. I'd guess that's Esther. "Ah and this Ree" Tracy says, spotting me hanging my coat in the corner. "Hi" I say. "You're Esther right?" I ask the brunet girl, sitting by Jack (the love of my life). She smiles up at me. "Yeah, that's me" she says, in a voice that sounds like singing. The same singing effect I hear in Jack's beautifully toned voice. "Ree is already a careworker here. Ree would you like to show Esther round?" Tracy asks me expectedly. I nod, "sure" I say. Esther smiles at me brightly as I indicate her to follow me.

We walk out of the office together and I lead her towards the kitchen. "All this kids are really nice. Though some are a little weird" I say, thinking of Ciara as I say the last bit. We walk into the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" I ask Esther. "Or I think we have coffee" I say, opening the cupboard doors. "Whatever. It's just a drink" she says in a whiney voice, an attitude showing that is very different to the one she was showing a few minutes ago. "Excuse me?" I ask her annoyed. "Are you seriously talking like that to me?" I ask her outraged. She nods at me as though I'm stupid. "DUH!" She says plainly, flicking her hands for effect.

We walk out of the kitchen a few minutes later and into the living room. All of the kids are sitting in there, doing various things. "Is this the new trainee?" Laura asks, bouncing up to us. I nod at her vaguely. "Well who else would I be? A fairy godmother!" Esther says sarcastically. Laura's smile fades and everyone turns to look at Esther in disgust. "What are you all gaping at?" she asks blankly. "Talk about making me uncomfortable" she says in her horrible whiney voice. "Anyone got something decent to say, speak up!" She says, throwing a bit of gum into her mouth. Suddenly Tilly stands up, stomping her foot. "I'm sick, sick, sick of everyone being mean to me. I'm not invisible, so stop treating me like I am!" She yells, before storming out in a deep rage. Everyone looks around at each other with blank stares, no-one realising how badly they do treat Tilly.

"She's coming" Laura says, running into the room. Tilly walks in, wearing a sad expression on her face. "What do you want-" she begins, but stops herself as she realises what's going on. We all smile back at her, crowded around a cake that we spent ages making together. "We made it for you" Laura says. "Ciara and I did the icing, but I wouldn't eat that bit as it looks like it has James' fingerprints all over. Literally!" She says, making everyone laugh. Even the corners of Tilly's lips twitch slightly. "You did this for me?" she asks in surprise. We all smile wider at her, nodding. "Yes. Because you deserve it Tilly. I'm really sorry we've al been treating you like this. Half the time we didn't realise. Well we didn't think about what it's like for you. I really am sorry. Do you forgive us?" Viola asks, stepping forward from the rest of the group. Tilly takes a minute before grinning, "Course I do!" she says happily, plummeting into Viola's arms, embraced in a hug. "GROUP HUG!" James calls, forcing everyone to join the hug.

* * *

**Ok, you have to admit that was a pretty quick update. I get lost in the story sometimes and can't make myself stop writing. Like now, I'm writing loads of uneeded information. I'll stop now. ENJOY! :)**


	12. Aunt Lil's Visit

**I hope you like it. As you can guess by the title, this chapter focuses on the lovely Viola Clarke!**

* * *

**12.**

_Ding, dong_ "I'll get it" Viola screams from the top of the stairs. I'm all the way in the kitchen so it's a race to get to the door. Unluckily she's faster than me and I get there just after her, still wearing my yellow rubber gloves covered in fairy liquid bubbles. Viola opens the door wide, smiling her best. I can't see who it is at the door, because I'm looking side on. But whoever it is, Viola is mesmerized and can't take her eyes of them. Maybe it's a tween Jack Lockwood kind of guy. I peer around the side of the door, "who is it?" I ask. Viola looks at me then back at the person at the door. Standing in the doorway is a rather tall, skinny lady with shoulder length curly blonde hair, kind blue eyes and cute little dimples on her cheeks, which make her look like some sort of angel. I look back at Viola, who is staring at the lady as though any second now she'll disappear. "Aunt Lil?" she asks, staring up at the lady. My own smile fades and my eyes widen as I look back at the lady. "It's be Vi, I'm back" the lady says in a soft enchanting voice. "Um… I'm not sure if you should be here" I say unsurely, still glancing back from Viola to Aunt Lil. "It's alright I called before hand" Aunt Lil says shakily.

I lead Aunt Lil into the office. Viola tries to walk in to, but I have to stop her there. "Viola, this is adults only. I'll tell you everything you need to know once we're done" I whisper to her, before going into the office and closing the door tightly. Aunt Lil starts blubbering as she shares the story of how hard it's been for her without Viola around, and what happened to her after they took Viola away to the children's home. She explains how she got a new visa, enabling her to come back to England. Tracy and her start discussing the possibility of Viola moving back in with Lil in her new flat. "Shouldn't we talk to Viola about it first?" I ask them worriedly. "Oh what am I doing? Of course we should, she's the most important person in this situation" Lil says, "enough about me, it's Viola's time" she says triumphantly.

I walk out of the office, spotting Viola kneeling on the floor, having been knocked over when I opened the door. "Viola, were you spying?" I ask her in my mock serious voice. She shakes her head unconvincingly. "Come on, there's something I need to talk to you about" I say, helping her up. We walk up to her room and sit down on her bed. "Well your Aunt Lil has renewed her visa, so she's living in England now in a flat. She wants you to go and live with her again. You don't have to, it's totally up to you" I say slowly so she'll understand it more clearly. Viola looks down at her hands, fidgeting slightly. This is the first time I've ever seen her looking even vaguely shy. "Have you ever loved someone a lot a lot. But then they have to leave and you're really sad and you miss them so much. Then when their gone you start to feel happier, because you meet new people and you start to love them. Then they come back and you still love them, but you've got other people now and you don't need them anymore?" she asks me, looking down at her hands as she speaks, twisting her fingers around and around. I nod my head. "I know what you mean Viola" I say, resting my cheek on the top of her head and stroking her shoulder soothingly.

That sounds exactly like what happened with me when I was thirteen. I had to leave Elm Tree house because there was no room for me to go back. I couldn't be with Rick because we were to far away. When I came back to visit, he had moved on and loved Lesley. I was heartbroken. But then I learned to move on as he didn't need me anymore. That's exactly like Viola and Lil, except their's is more of a mother daughter relationship. The way Viola talks about her Aunt Lil, you'd easily mistake Lil as her biological mother.

We go back downstairs together, hand in hand. We walk into the office. Aunt Lil turns around and smiles brightly at Viola expectantly. "Aunt Lil" she says timidly. "I've decided what I want" she says. Lil kneels down on the floor and takes Viola's hands in her own, looking up at her with deep emotion. "I love you Aunt Lil. But the people that live here are my family too. I've been with them for nearly three years now and they mean the world to me. Obviously you do too, but I don't really need you to be there anymore. You had to go and I know you wanted to take me with you and it wasn't possible. I know it's not your fault I couldn't come to Australia with you. But since you were gone I've learned to love other people aswell. I'll always love you Aunt Lil, but I can't live with you. This is where I belong. Here at Elm Tree House. Don't be upset, because I'd still love to see you, we could go shopping and I could visit at weekends. I still want to be a part of your life. I don't want to loose you again! But this is the path I've chosen, and it's for the best" Viola says, looking into her Aunt's eyes intently as she speaks. Lil sighs. "If you don't want to come with me, then that's ok. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do" she says. Viola smiles at her widely. "But" Viola's smile fades. "I came back because I had got you your own visa, so you could come and live with me in Australia. I know that's not what you want, so I guess this is goodbye" she says.

Lil stands up from her kneeling position on the floor and walks off out of Elm Tree house forever. Viola just stands in the same position, as if Aunt Lil is still there. But looking vacantly into thin air. "I'm sorry Viola" I say, crouching down and pulling her into a hug. She sobs into my shoulder for a while, before pulling away and drying her eyes. "No" she says, "I'm not going to let Aunt Lil get me down. This is for the best. I'm going to think of it that way. Thankyou for being there for me though Ree" she says, giving me another hug. I hug her back, seeing a little of myself in her.

* * *

**Really hope you like it. PurpleRabbit11 I hope I did Viola and Aunt Lil justice! :) Love Charlie xxx**


	13. Good Golly Miss Mollie

**13.**

I walk in through the doors of Elm Tree house this morning, everything seems peaceful, calm and relaxed throughout the house, until… "REE! Have you seen Mollie? We can't find her anywhere!" Tracy says, rushing around the house. "She didn't come down for breakfast" Tracy explains. "Have you checked the whole house?" I ask, Tracy nods back at me. "You don't think she ran away do you?" I ask. Tracy looks at me nervously and I suddenly turn rather shy again. "I'll go check the bus stop, you go and see if there's anything in her room that might give us a clue where she's gone too" Tracy says hurriedly, running outside towards the bus stop.

I walk into Mollie's room, searching through her draws, under her bed and pillow. I can't find anything anywhere. All there is are loads of pictures of her and two little girls and drawings that are signed in messy handwriting _Sky_ and _Sapphire_. Wait I do remember reading in her file about those two names. I think they were her sisters. Oh no. They were sent to a different care home to Mollie. She wants to get them back. The realisation of this hits me like a tone of bricks. Many times I've thought of running away, but the idea of the outside world was just too scary for me to venture alone. Burnywood was the worse. Maybe her sisters were sent to Manor Hill, like all my friends at Burnywood after Gaby's fall.

I run back downstairs, where Tracy has just come through the front door. "She's not at the bus stop. Did you find anything useful in her room?" she asks me quickly, panic flushing through her face in a bright shade of red. "Weren't her sisters sent to a different care home?" Tracy nods. "Well she might have gone to get them back, they are her sisters" I say, holding my hands out expressively. "Of course" Tracy says, thumping her head with the palm of her hand. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asks herself.

We drive down the road towards Sky and Sapphire's care home Stoke Mill. We get there and park outside a big white building with many, many windows. I go and knock on the door as Tracy locks the car. A short plump woman wearing a shocking pink business suit comes to the door, holding a ladle in one hand. "Can I help you?" she asks in a gruff voice that could easily be mistaken as a man's. "Yes, we're from Elm Tree house" I explain, "One our residents Mollie Dune, her sisters live here. We were wondering if she was to" I tell the lady. She looks back at us and tuts. "Lost one of your kids already huh? Look a bit young for the job little red" she says, looking at me as she speaks. "Why don't you go and talk to Sky and Sapphire then. Upstairs, first door on the right" she explains.

Tracy walks in behind me and we make out way upstairs. This place is deadly silent, not the right atmosphere for a good care home. The first door on the right has _Sky & Sapphire's Room_ written in squiggly letters and decorated with glitter and sequins. I recognize this as a similar pattern to Mollie's back at Elm Tree. It's obvious she made it for them. I knock on the door lightly, before walking in. I hear some muffled talking and fidgeting before I open it. Two little girls around seven or eight are sitting on the bed looking up at me with big sad eyes. I can tell it's Mollie's sisters. The resemblance is impeccable. I open my mouth to speak, just as a phone goes off from the wardrobe. The two girls tense up and glare at the wardrobe gloomily. I walk up to it and open the doors, to reveal Mollie sitting in there, covered in dirt and mud from her few hours living on the streets I'd guess.

"Mollie, what are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be here" I say, not really sounding angry though. She looks up at me with the same sad eyes as her sisters. "Fine. Just take me back to Elm Tree. Away from my family as if I have a choice" she says, slumping off downstairs again. I follow her down, as the two girls Sky and Sapphire do aswell. Tracy sees us and groans. "Right, Mollie say goodbye to your sisters, then we're off" she says grudgingly. Mollie looks up at her guiltily.

"Bye girls, I'll see you soon. Sky keep out of trouble, look after each other" Mollie says to them, before pulling them into a hug. She stands up again and slumps off outside with Tracy. We all get into the car. I sit in the back with Mollie, comforting her on the ride back. We park outside Elm Tree house. Tracy and I get out, but Mollie just sits there staring vacantly into the distance. I sigh and sit back in the seat next to her. "What's the matter Mollie?" I ask her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "It's unfair. I love my sisters so much, why can't I live with them. My mum and dad died and I'll never see them again, now I won't see my sisters again either. It's unfair! Their my real family!" she says, starting to cry. I pull her into a hug and she sobs on my shoulder, I try to ignore it's dampness. "Don't worry Mollie. It's normal to feel like this. I'll help you see your sister again, that's a promise." I tell her. "When I was about your age, that's when my dad died. Later that very same day so did my sister. I couldn't come to grips with the fact that there wasn't anyone left for me to love. But soon I found other people to call my family, and you will to." I say, hoping that it will be for her to.


	14. Ciara In The Middle

**14.**

"You IDIOT!" Laura screams as Viola accidently spills her drink of Laura's new jumper. "This is brand new! How can you be so stupid Clarke?" Laura yells at her angrily, storming out of sight. "You alright?" I ask Viola as I walk up to her. "Best to stay away from her" I whisper, making her smile slightly. "Oh, hi Ciara" I say as Ciara walks into the living room aswell, wearing her unicorn headband. "hi, hi" she says happily, practically beaming at us. The post is pushed through the door and lands on the floor. I go to pick it up and see what there is. "Has my Hogwarts acceptance letter come?" Ciara asks, peering over my shoulder. I look down at her. "No" I say plainly, then turn back to the post. There's not really much interesting things, just lots of bills. "Elizabeth? ELIZAEBTH?" Ciara screams, galloping around the room, with her hands by her chest like a horse. Viola rolls her eyes at Ciara's… oddness. "Ciara, you do know that unicorns don't exist right?" Viola asks, with her hands on her hips. Ciara looks angry. "CURSE THE NONE BELIEVER!" she screams, pointing her finger menacingly at Viola, who just rolls her eyes again and walks off.

At lunchtime, Ciara walks downstairs dressed in a full pink bunny suit. "Woah!" is all I can say when I see her. "I know, it's really nice isn't it?" she asks, giving me a small spin to show it off. I try to smile, but am to… concerned. "Why?" I ask, letting my hands fall. Ciara scowls at me, as though I'm stupid for not realising. "I've just been doing my homework. This bunny suit gives the magical powers of Hoppit the bunny" she says. "He's magical" she whispers the last bit. "Right" I whisper back. Shaking my head because of her weirdness as I walk over to the table.

The phone starts ringing from the office and I get up to answer it from the office. The ringing stops when I get into the hallway, but I keep going to the office to seen who answered it as I'm the only adult (apart from Esther - but she doesn't really count) in the house. I open the door and find Karen sitting on the desk, twirling the phone chord around with her finger as she listens to whoever's at the other end, giggling like the girly girl she isn't. "It's for me" she whispers as I walk into the office. I press the end call button on the answer box and Karen slams the phone down angrily. "HEY! I wasn't done talking to him" she says defensively. I roll my eyes. "So it's a boy" I say, she blushes slightly but nods. "His name?" I ask her. She blushes even more. "Diego Tanner" she whispers, her face bright red. I smile at her knowingly, thinking back to my past boyfriends. "How long have you been together?" I ask, wanting to know all about her first boyfriend. "two weeks on Thursday" she says proudly. I grin wider at her, feeling happy for her.

The phone rings again I pick it up. "It's for you" I say grudgingly, when Diego answers the phone. She squeals and takes the phone from me, twisting around a bit of her hair nervously. I walk out of the office, leaving her to enjoy her talk with her new boyfriend. Ooooo. I walk out of the office and nearly trip over a toy truck. "Sorry Ree" Tilly says, picking up the truck and running off on her little legs. "Ciara!" I say angrily, as Ciara slides down the banister backwards, crashing into the clean laundry and sending it flying everywhere. "Sorry Ree" she says, "Albert dared me to do it! It's not my fault, promise!" she says, looking slightly worried. I take a deep breath. "I don't want to know" I say, thinking of who on earth Albert could be. Not another unicorn, surely.

"Ree, can I talk to you?" I look up from my seat in the office, to see Ciara walking in. I nod as she sits down on the seat infront of me. "What seems to be the problem?" I ask, leaning closer to her like a doctor. "It's just. Viola and Laura have been fighting like a lot. Elizabeth and I have been getting worried about them, so I rode on her back across the rainbow and landed in a cat fight" she explains. I stare back at her deep confusion. "Laura and Viola are driving Elizabeth and I insane, their making us solve all their problems just because I have my special mind reading skills and real fairy wand with totally not glitter fairy dust" Ciara tells me. "We don't want to be mean to them. So what should we do?" Ciara asks me, looking concerned. I think I actually kind of understood what she was talking about. "If you want, I'll have a chat with them. Will that be ok for you and Elizabeth?" I ask her. Ciara smiles at me and nods enthusiastically. "Oh thankyou Ree" she says giving me a hug, "I thought we'd have to stay in the sugar bowl forever" she says. Confusing me so much, there are no words to describe it.

"…so you shouldn't drag other people into your fights" I finish telling Viola and Laura, who I've got sitting down in the living room with me. "Understand?" I ask them sternly. They look up at me, filled with shame. "We understand" Viola says, nodding. "Don't we?" she asks Laura. She nods too. "Yeah, totally. We didn't realise how upset we were making Ciara" she tells me, still looking very guilty and ashamed. "It's alright, just make sure you tell her that, ok?" I say. They both nod. "You can go and apologize to Ciara now" I tell them. They both slope off. I really hope this is the last of their fights.

The doorbell rings. I go to answer it and see Jack smiling up at me, with his perfect face. "Jack" I say happily, smiling at him aswell. "I didn't know you were coming round" I say. He laughs lightly. "Neither did I until a few minutes ago. Esther forgot to leave some paperwork here earlier, so I said I'd take it for her" He says. I take it from him and put it in the office, trying to be polite. "Is that the only reason you came all the way here?" I ask him. His cheeks go slightly pink. "No, there's something more important I wanted to do" he says, before leaning in close to me. I feel him press his lips against my own. I close my eyes instantly, wrapping my arms around his neck. Thousands of fireworks are going off in my head, like the whole world is being lit up. There still going off as I pull away to look at him. We smile at each other. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you" he says. I pull his head down and kiss him again. I was hoping he'd feel the same way.


	15. Love Is In The Air

**Pretty Please Review :) Thanks for all the ones so far, it means the world to me!**

* * *

**15.**

It's been two weeks since Jack and I kissed. Since then he's taken me out to the cinema, to amazing restaurants, bowling, ice skating just about everything. It's amazing really. I didn't think I would ever feel like this about anyone. Sure I've had quite a few boyfriends before, but I've never felt the way I feel about Jack about any of them. I seriously think he's the one. I never thought I would meet someone so amazing. I don't have to pretend I've got Prince Richard or the princesses. I've got a real prince now. But it turns out, I'm not the only person that has fallen in love this week.

I walk into the living room, where everyone except Alex is gathered. Laura and Viola are on the computer together, whilst Tilly and Mollie are playing with Tilly's wooden blocks to make a castle. The rest of them are watching something on TV. Suddenly Alex comes in. "Oh my god! You'll never believe what I saw last night" he says, looking really excited to talk. Everyone turns around to hear what he wants to say. "Laura and James kissed!" He yells. Everyone then turns to face either Laura or James, who are both at separate ends of the room. "kiss, kiss, kiss" Karen says mockingly. But Laura just stands up and pushes her way out of the room. "ooooooh" everyone goes as she storms out. James is next to follow, he looks even angrier than Laura, though I didn't think that was possible. "Alex!" I say accusingly once James and Laura are both out of ear shot. "It's not your business to tell" I say to him sternly. But he doesn't look at all guilty about it.

Esther is supposed to be coming today, but she's late. It's already eleven o clock and she was supposed to be here at nine. Laura, Steve and Alex are all excited because their brother Jamie is visiting today also, he's coming round for lunch and it's all they've been talking about. He should be here in about an hour. The doorbell rings and I rush to get it. "Esther, you're late" I say accusingly. She rolls her eyes. "It's not my fault, traffic, duh!" She says angrily, pushing her way past me towards the office.

The door rings again. "Esther, can you get that?" I ask her, from my position in the office. She sighs as she slumps towards the door. I start doing some paperwork that I was told to do two weeks ago. Where is Esther? It doesn't take that long to answer a door! I walk over to the door and find Jamie there. I can tell it's Jamie as he has the exact facial details of Steve, I imagine Steve will look like that when he's his brother's age. Standing infront of his is Esther, smiling and giggling like a idiot. Is that what I looked like when I first met Jack? Because it looks like how I felt.

I cough loudly, getting their attention. "Jamie, your brothers and sister are in the kitchen" I say. He nods at me then walks off to the kitchen. Esther pushes past me to get back into the office. Not wanting to be alone with her, I walk into the kitchen to see what's going on. Jamie, Steve, Alex and Laura are all gathered around the table, talking and laughing. "Having fun?" I ask them, asking the most obvious question. "What are you doing?" I ask as they all nod from my previous question. "Jamie's telling us stories about his time living in the flats." Laura says. "One time, his neighbour got burgled so the police were looking round all the flats. Another time this little old lady down the hall thought there was a bomb that had been delivered to her house. Everyone had to be evacuated and everything, but it turns out it was just a bowling ball. She was a very confused old lady" Laura explains, making me laugh.

I hear the front door open and run over to find Tracy walking in, looking flustered. "What's happened?" I ask her curiously. "What's going on?" I ask, the look on her face is hard to read, so I can't tell what it is. "There's a new kid coming tomorrow, you're telling the others! He'll have Peter's old room." Tracy explains quickly.

* * *

**This chapter took a little longer than expected. But I hope you like it. Love Charlie xxx :)**


	16. Don't Touch Me!

**16.**

"His name is Clinto Denzil Thomas. He's six years old. Neighbours found him unconscious, his dad's being taken to court. Meanwhile he'll stay here and we wait to hear what happens to his dad." Tracy tells me. "We've been trying to get in contact with his brother, as his father made a claim that he was looking after him. But we'll find out later" she explains. I nod taking this in as Tracy types it into the computer for his file. "When's he coming?" I ask Tracy, who's typing away like mad. "Should be here by the afternoon" Tracy says. "Now you need to go and tell the kids!"

"Guys, listen up!" I yell, walking into the living room. I think back to all those times at Burnywood when we were told more people were coming. It seems they got there as quickly as they left. "Well this afternoon you'll be getting a new household member. His name's Clinto Thomas, he'll be taking Peter's old room. I expect you to treat him fairly" I tell them all. The majority of them nod back, then continue with whatever they were doing.

The doorbell rings, and I rush to get it. Jordon is standing there, holding a small boy in his arms, who's crying his eyes out as he kicks and screams, trying to get Jordon to let go of him. Which he doesn't. Jordon carries him inside, drawing a crowd of the whole home as he makes as much noise as he possibly can. "What's he doing?" Mollie asks, looking at the scene in horror. Clinto kicks Jordon in an unmentionable area, then makes a run for the door. But I get there first and manage to pin myself against it to stop him from escaping. He makes another dash for the wall. I don't understand what he's doing until I see an open window. Half of his body is out of the window, when Tracy comes and pulls him back in.

Clinto sits down on the edge of his new bed in his new room. Sitting farthest away from me as possible, occasionally glancing at me, then as soon as I catch his eye he turns his gaze, his eyes full of fear. "So…how do you like your new room?" I ask him, trying to make conversation. He just shrugs. "It will probably feel more like home once you've painted the walls and brought in the rest of your stuff." I tell him, trying to make him cheerful. He just looks around the room in dismay. "Watcha got there?" I ask him, noticing a scrolled up piece of paper in his hands. He looks up at me frightened. "A drawing?" I ask, he nods, loosening his grip on it. I take it from his hands. His skin is ice cold as I accidently brush past it, a panic look on his face. I unroll the paper, revealing a painted picture of three boys, with big smiles on their faces. Above each picture are names. _Dad, Me_ and _Harper._ I expect Harper is his brother. He probably did this when he was still in a happy family. If he ever was, that is.

"It's nearly lunchtime, Clint" I tell him. "Why don't you come downstairs?" I ask him, holding out my hand. He looks at it warily. "I'm not going to hurt you" I say reassuringly. He looks at me warily again, before gingerly stretching out his hand and taking it in mine. We walk downstairs together slowly. As we walk, he grips closer onto my hand, showing more trust. We walk into the kitchen and sit down in the two spare seats next to each other. Everyone is still talking and making a load of noise, to notice we've arrived. Clinto pulls his chair closer to mine, resting his head on my arm. I pat his arm comfortingly, as he looks around at everyone in fear. They must all look pretty scary to a six year old boy. Clinto moves closer, basically sitting on my lap now.

"Ree, you're boyfriends here!" Viola calls mockingly from the front door after lunch. I walk towards the door, ignoring Viola's comment. "Ready to go?" Jack asks me. I nod, grabbing my jacket and handbag. "BYE!" I yell, my voice echoing through the house. Jack is taking me bowling again tonight. We've been a few times, and it's been great. I love spending time with Jack. When I first got together with him James was a little hasty, because of that annoying little crush. But then he got together with Laura and he doesn't bother me anymore. Speaking of which, I managed to convince his socail worker to let him stay. Happy ending for all I guess. But I'm not sure it's quite the end.


	17. Friday 13th

**17.**

"I'm going out!" Karen calls, heading out the door to go and meet up with Diego. I walk into the office, starting some more overdue paper work. I'm off shift in about an hour. Jack and I are going out for dinner. It's nearly pitch dark outside, even though it's only seven o clock. The window's are being battered with the heavy rain that keeps thumping all over the place. Suddenly the computer turns off, as well as the lights. Leaving me sat there in complete darkness. I search through the drawers of Tracy's desk. My fingers fumbling and shaking with fear. Eventually I find a torch in one of the drawers and manage to turn it on. I hear a piercing scream and run into the living room where Viola, Laura, Mollie and Tilly are, staring at the blank screen. I shine the torch on them as their all huddled up scared.

"Ree, what's happening?" Tilly asks, her voice edged with fear. "I don't like it!" She moans, her voice quivering. "It's alright, it's just a power cut." I reassure her. Richard, James, Steve and Alex rush into the living room. "We heard a scream" Steve says hurriedly. They go and sit down next to the girls, all of them frightened by the darkness and the storm outside. "It's alright guys, just a power cut. Nothing to be afraid off" I say, just as thunder erupts right outside the window. Tilly squeals and Mollie pulls her into a tight hug. Clinto runs in and wraps his arms around my knees. I bend down to pick him up. Hugging him protectively as he nestles his face into my hair.

Ciara runs into the room and jumps onto Viola and Laura. "Get off!" Laura moans, as Ciara squidges in between them both on the sofa. "I once saw this movie" James begins, "where there was a storm and all the power went off. It was in this big house and there where ten people all huddled together. They decided to split up and search the house, but that was a bad choice. It's always the pretty ones who go first, by the way" James says, looking at Laura as he says it. Everyone goes silent until, "shut up James, stop trying to scare us!" Viola says angrily, though there is real fear in her voice.

"Is anyone's phone working?" I ask, everyone starts looking at there phone. Ciara pipes up, handing me hers. "I'm just going to call the electricity people" I say, dialling the number, my hands still shaking. No answer. There's no signal with all this bad weather. Tilly squeals again as lightning strikes. "Ree, I'm scared" Tilly says, curling up on the sofa into a ball, and nestling closer to Mollie for protection.

"I feel bad for Karen. Who knows what's happened to her" Alex points out. We all go silent again. "I'll try and call her" I say, frantically dialling her number. Again there's no signal so she can't answer! I keep trying though. "Shouldn't Tracy be back soon?" Mollie asks, her voice shaking aswell. "Yeah she said she'd be back at half six" Steve says, "and it's" he looks at his watch. "quarter past seven" he says, ending a chilling silence through the room again. Tilly screams. "Did you feel that?" she asks. Everyone turns to look at her. "It's like it suddenly just went cold" she says, rubbing her arms and pulling a pillow over her chest to warm her up. "It's probably just the fear. It can sometimes make you hallucinate slightly" I say, not really knowing if it's actually true. "Maybe it was a ghost" James says, in his mock scary guy's voice. "Just shut up James. I'm scared enough already and you're not helping!" Viola yells, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ree, I can't go to sleep now" Tilly says. "I'm too scared!" she says, her voice going higher at the end. I start dialling Karen's number again, terrified for her. Anything could have happened. I walk to the back of the room, still holding Clinto in one arm. Finally there's reception. I phone again, but she doesn't pick up, leaving me to voicemail. I try a few more times, but nothing. Suddenly the doorbell rings, jolting everyone. I slowly walk towards it, scared of who it might be.

"TRACY!" I say, as I'm met with a familiar face. "You're here, finally" I say, holding a hand to my heart. "Yeah, sorry I'm late, the weather caused a few accidents, lost of traffic" she says, walking into the living room. "Why are all the lights off?" Tracy asks me, walking into the living room where everyone is gathered. "Power cut. Everyone got really scared" I tell her. Everyone calms slightly as they see Tracy. Suddenly the lights turn back on, as well as the television. Everyone sighs in relief. I go to the office and dial Karen's number on there. "Hello, Karen the most amazingly awesomely awesome girl with a cute boyfriend speaking" she says. I smile to myself. "Karen, you're alright! There's been a power cut here, we were worried about you, because of the storm and everything. But you're fine!" I say relieved. I hear Karen laugh slightly down the phone. "Yeah, I'm inside now, so it's not so wet. I'm on the bus now actually with Diego. I'm coming back, I'll probably be there in about twenty minutes. Those guys get scared easily, they were probably just scaring themselves" she says. But then again, anything can happen on Friday 13th.


	18. Love, Peace & Joy

**It's the last chapter of this story i really hope you like it. It's quite a short one, but I hope it's still good**

* * *

**18.**

"Listen up everyone!" I call, getting their attention. "I have three bits of big news" I tell them, they all perk up, wanting to know what I'm going to say. "First of all, Jack and I are getting married!" I say happily, a big smile spread across my face. Everyone cheers, congratulating me. "What's the other bit of big news?" Karen asks eagerly. I try to contain my smile, but can't help it as I'm too excited. I put a hand to stomach, "I'm starting a family, I'm pregnant" I say happily, laughing with happiness. Everyone starts congratulating be again. "But the last bit of new, ties them both together. I love you guys so much, it's going to be so sad to leave you. But I'm starting my own family now and I need to let go of the past" I say, tears beginning to spill down my cheeks. "I will miss you so much, and treasure the times we've had together. It's hard to say goodbye, but I know I have to" I say, wiping my eyes. James runs in for a hug, as does Viola and we all start this big group hug. Tracy walks in through the door, smiling at al of us. "It's going to be sad to see you leave" she says, putting a hand on my shoulder, as everyone breaks apart.

In the office, I start packing up all my things into a box to take back to my new house with Jack and our unborn baby. "I'm going to miss this place" I whisper to my self, looking around the familiar office. The first time I set foot in here, I was a terrified twelve year old girl who'd just lost her family. Now I'm a twenty five year old about to start a family with her adoring fiancé. I never thought this would happen.

I walk outside and put the two boxes I've been filling up in the boot of Jack's car, who has been waiting outside for me. Jack walks up to me and gives me a quick kiss. "I'm so excited Ree. We're finally going to be a family. You're getting what you deserve" he says, then kisses me again. I look back at the house. All the kids walk outside, smiling at me and trying not to cry. I myself, try not to cry. But I find tears spilling out of my eyes with no stopping them. The kids hold up a banner they've made with _Goodbye Ree_ written across it. Though it actually says Goodbye Peter, but just with Peter's name crossed out and Ree written above it. "I'm going to miss you all so much" I say. "No lie!" I tell them, making a few of them giggle slightly. "I'll never forget you guys" I say, wiping a few tears from my eyes. I get in the front seat of the car, next to Jack. We start to drive away from Elm Tree house. I look back at it and wave at all the people I've grown to love, who I'm now leaving behind. For good.

* * *

**What do you think of it? Good story? Thanks to everyone who's reviewd, submitted character or just read the story. Thankyou everyone! I love writing, and other people loving it is what makes it all worth while. Thanks for believing in me, and giving me the chance to show of my skills. Love Charlie xxx**


End file.
